In the Garden of Eden
by Nagini
Summary: Hermione feels threatened by a new girl at Hogwarts. Its done! It's done! jumps up and down very excited After two long years it's finnally finnished!
1. The New Girl

Disclaimer: All the characters and places belong to Scholastic and J.K.R, except for Eden and Merlin's.  
  
A/N This story takes place during Harry and everyone's 5th year.  
  
The Garden Of Eden  
  
Professor McGonagall tried without success to quiet the Great Hall enough that she could be heard above the buzz of students. Finally she gave up and put two fingers to her lips and whistled shrilly. Everyone shut up immediately, and looked expectantly at the head of the Gryffindor House.  
  
"We have a new student." She began."She is transferring here from the wizarding school in America, Merlin's Academy. She was one of the top students there, and we hope she'll do as well here."  
  
Everyone watched as the new student stepped out from behind Prof. McGonagall. The jaw of every boy in the school hit the table. She was gorgeous. She hadn't changed into her robes yet and was still wearing Muggle cloths, a black knee length skirt, and a lilac tank top. Her dark purple socks were pulled up to her knees, and she was wearing clunky dress shoes, with two inch soles and four inch heels that anyone else would have broken their ankles trying to walk in. Her waist length wavy blonde hair was pulled away from her face with a glittery butterflies, except for one perfect ringlet right next to her face, which she kept wrapping around her finger. Her purple eyes were wide with awe, and her skin seemed pale, making her freckles stand out. Her smile seemed to light up the room. But, her smile wasn't the reason every guys jaw was scraping the table.  
  
Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasly shared a 'Boys are pigs' Look over the top of Hermione's boyfriend Ron Weasley's head. "Stop staring at her chest Ron." Hermione said as she poked him with her wand. " You're drooling."  
  
Ron turned bright red at this statement. " I wasn't s-s-staring at h-her chest." He stammered, making his sister and girlfriend laugh.  
  
Prof. McGonagall introduced the girl once the hall had settled down again. " This is Eden Hueds. She's a fifth year." The professor was then handed a tattered old hat. She motioned for Eden to sit down on a small three-legged stool, and put the hat on her head. Everyone was quiet for about ten seconds as the hat decided what house Eden belonged in. At the shout of "GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone started to cheer; the Gryffindor boys of course were the loudest.  
  
Eden walked quickly toward the Gryffindor table, her shoes clanking with every step. She sat down at the only seat left at the table, right next to Harry Potter.  
  
"Hi. I'm Eden." Eden said to the people around her.  
  
" I'm Harry. This is Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George. " He gestured toward each of the people as he introduced them.  
  
The girl sitting on the other side of Harry cleared her throght. "Oh yeah. This is Cho."  
  
Cho looked Eden strait in the eyes and very pointedly said "His girlfriend."  
  
Eden just smiled.  
  
Ginny almost gagged. She hated it when Cho pointed out the obvious. She knew that Cho's comment had been meant for her as much as Eden. It was a comment that Ginny heard practically every day. Why doesn't she just sit at the Ravenclaw table where she belongs? Thought Ginny. She sees Harry enough the rest of the day. Why can't she just leave him alone at dinner?  
  
As if reading her thoughts Cho looked at Ginny and smiled her wicked smile that she reserved for Ginny alone. Ginny ignored her and started talking to Eden.  
  
"So, Eden, why'd you move here? Didn't you like it in America?"  
  
"Well, my parents were murdered."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry."  
  
"So I had to come here and live with my only living relative, my great great great aunt Bertha."  
  
George tried to laugh but ended up choking on the roll he had been eating. When he could breath again, he asked " You don't mean Bertha Treme do you? "  
  
Eden nodded, and Fred, Ron and Ginny started laughing as hard as George.  
  
" Isn't... she... that ... witch... who... lives... down the ...street...? Ron stuttered  
  
" The... one ... with all those...cats?!" Ginny was trying not to spit her milk out her nose  
  
Eden started laughing too. She tried to explain to Harry, Hermione and Cho, why this was so funny, but ended up spitting her water across the table. "I'll explain later" She finally managed to choke out.  
  
Soon after that dinner ended and the students went back to their common rooms. Everyone wanted to talk to the new girl. As soon as she sat down, she got bombarded with the names of practically every Gryffindor. Everyone trying to talk to her at once was giving Eden a headache. Soon, she excused herself from the common room, claiming that she had to unpack.  
  
Eden unpacked enough to find her nightclothes and her diary. After changing into her pajama's she sat down at the large desk and opened her diary to a blank page.  
  
Diary, she wrote,  
  
Today was absolutely wonderful. I made a lot of new friends, and everyone here is really nice. And, there's this one really cute guy here. He's in the same house I am ( Gryffindor ) and his family lives right down the street from aunt Bertha. He has red hair, and brown eyes, and he has more freckles than I do!  
  
Eden fell asleep before she got a chance to write anything else. When the other girls came up to go to bed, they found her asleep on top of her diary. They gently magiced her into bed. Lavender picked up her diary, and because she was Lavender and could never resist reading someone's private thoughts, she read what Eden had written.  
  
" Hermione? You'd better read this."  
  
Hermione took the small book and read what was written. She calmly walked over to Eden's bed and threw the book onto of the sleeping girl. Then, just as calmly, she got into bed and fell asleep. 


	2. A Show Off

In the Garden of Eden  
  
Part 2  
  
A/N Many people have been criticizing me about how Eden just comes out and says"My parent's were murdered." This will make more sense later in the story, so please stop making comments about that.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K.R. owns all the characters and places from the books. I own everything else.  
  
Everyone thought that Hermione went right to sleep. She didn't. She had never been more awake then she was at that moment. How could she thought Hermione she must have realized that Ron and I are dating. Hermione rolled over onto her other side and tried to calm herself. Even if she does like Ron, he doesn't like her. Oh! Who are you kidding Hermione? You saw the way he was staring at her.  
  
Hermione sighed. She was in for a long night.  
  
"Are you all right, Hermione?" Asked Ron the next morning at breakfast.  
  
Hermione nodded, and tried to keep her eyes open. " I just didn't get much sleep last night.'" She said truthfully.  
  
"Good luck getting through History of Magic."  
  
Hermione groaned. History of Magic was the most boring subject at Hogwarts. The teacher, Prof. Binns, was a ghost, and apparently liked the sound of his own voice, since he droned on and on and on. It was hard enough to stay awake in his class on a full night's sleep. After what Hermione went through the night before, she'd be out like a light in seconds.  
  
And then, to make Hermione feel even worse, a fully rested, still gorgeous, even in her school robes, Eden sat down next to her. "Hi. Hermione, right? Is anyone sitting here?"  
  
Hermione didn't reply. Instead, she just started to hit her head against the table, trying to wake herself up from the nightmare she was sure she was in.  
  
" What's wrong with her?" Eden asked Ron in a stage whisper.  
  
" I don't know. She didn't get that much sleep last night I guess."  
  
" Does she always act like this after a bad night's sleep?"  
  
Ron shook his head. "I've never seen her like this before. " He looked at his watch. " Stop banging your head against the table Herm. We've only got five minutes to get to History of Magic."  
  
" Wake up Herm!" Someone was shaking Hermione. She looked up and recognized Ron. She slowly picked up her books and they left the classroom together.  
  
" Why don't you take a nap before lunch?" Hermione thought this was a great idea. Ron escorted her up to the common room. " Night Ron." Hermione stood on her tiptoes and kissed him briefly before starting up the stairs to bed.  
  
Hermione slowly opened her eyes. She looked at the clock. 1:15. She sat strait up in bed, not believing she had slept through lunch, and now, she had about five minutes to get to Potions.  
  
"Hermione?" A tentative voice came from the doorway.  
  
"Shut up Eden."  
  
"Ron asked me to warn you that's its almost time for Potions. But maybe you should get more sleep."  
  
Hermione got up and picked up her books off her table. "Let's go."  
  
After Potions, Hermione almost wished she had stayed in bed. By the time she and Eden got to class, they were the last ones to arrive. Everyone already had a partner, so Hermione had no choice but to work with Eden. They set up their caldron next to Harry and Ron.  
  
" Feeling better?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione nodded, and started to reply but was cut off by the arrival of Prof. Snape, the Potions teacher. " Today we'll be working on a Talent Potion. Does anyone know what the side effects of this potion are?"  
  
Eden's hand went up, and so did Hermione's, of course. Snape was so startled that someone besides Ms. Granger was volunteering an answer that he momentarily forgot to call on someone. After a moment he regained his composure and called on Eden.  
  
"The main side effect is discontent."  
  
Hermione, who was shaking her head through what she thought was a wrong answer, was more shocked than anyone when Snape said " Correct Ms. Hueds." And then he smiled at her!  
  
But what came next scared Hermione even more. She and Eden were standing over their boiling potion, and Hermione was about to add the Hesparca root, when Eden stopped her. "What?!" Demanded a startled Hermione.  
  
"You only need one Hesparca root, not three." Eden told her gently.  
  
This was too much for Hermione. She exploded. " Stop showing off you bitch! It's bad enough that you're trying to steal my boyfriend! I don't need you flaunting the fact that you're smarter that me!" And with that she ran from the room trying in vain to hide her tears. Ron ran out after her calling her name and getting nothing in response.  
  
When they was gone, Prof. Snape, in an effort to quiet the class yelled " Five points from the house of the next person who talks!"  
  
Everyone shut up immediately, and got back to working. " What was that about?" Harry asked Eden in a whisper.  
  
Eden shrugged as Snape yelled "Five points from Gryffindor!"  
  
End of part 2  
  
What happens next? I'm not gonna tell you. I just wanna make you suffer till I post the next part. ha Ha HA! 


	3. 3 Little Words

In The Garden of Eden  
  
Part 3  
  
A/N I want to thank Gold eye for asking the important question of "Which Weasley is Eden in love with?"  
  
Standard disclaimer applies.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron burst into the first floor girl's bathroom. He hoped he'd find Hermione there. He'd already looked everywhere, the library, Gryffindor tower, he had even gone out to see if she had fled to Hagred's hut. Moaning Myrtle's bathroom was the last place he had to check.  
  
"She's in there." Said Moaning Myrtle in a more cheerful voice than normal, proof of the statement misery loves company. Ron rapped lightly on the door of the stall Myrtle had indicated.  
  
" Hermione?" He asked gently.  
  
"Go away!" Was all he got in reply.  
  
" I'm not going to leave until you tell me what's wrong."  
  
Hermione didn't say anything.  
  
" OK. Suit yourself. I'm going to sit down right here until you come out of there." And Ron sank to the floor. He could see Hermione's feet under the door.  
  
" Fine. I'll tell you what's wrong. But I'm not coming out."  
  
" All right. So what did Eden do?" At the sound of Eden's name Hermione burst into tears again. Ron sighed. He was going to be here for awhile.  
  
Eden sat in the stands surrounding the Quidditch field. This had become her favorite place to be over the last few days, especially when the Gryffindor team was practicing. It was one of the few chances she had to observe the guy of her dreams with out anyone noticing. Of course, half the time she couldn't tell which of the scarlet blurs was him, but it was fun anyway.  
  
Then she saw him streak across the field and slam a bulger toward the other goal just as it was about to hit Alicia Spinnet, the chaser. Eden let out a big whoop causing every team member to look at her. She blushed a deep red, but felt better when she saw him smiling at her.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not in love with Eden to get you to come out of there?" Ron was still pleading with Hermione an hour later, trying to get her to come out so they could go down to dinner.  
  
Finally it seemed like Hermione was starting to calm down. She had stopped crying and explained to Ron all about Eden's diary.  
  
"Hermione, if you don't come out right now I'm going down to dinner without you."  
  
The door of the stall squeaked open. Hermione walked out slowly. Her eyes were puffy and red, her face was streaked from the tears, and her hair was matted and tangled, but to Ron she had never looked more beautiful. He slowly stood up and took Hermione in his arms. " I love you." He whispered into her hair.  
  
Hermione looked up at him and smiled. That was the first time he had ever said those three little words to her.  
  
" I love you too. " Replied a beaming Hermione. And together, hand in hand they walked down to the Great Hall for a late dinner.  
  
End part 3  
  
Sorry this part is so short, but that seemed like a good place to stop. 


	4. 2 Giggly Girls

In The Garden OF Eden Part 4 Disclaimer: I don't own any one except Eden Eden tried to concentrate on the conversation around her, but it wasn't really working. She was to preoccupied worrying about the fact that as soon as she had walked into the common room Ron and Hermione had gotten up and moved to the other side of the room, as far away from her as possible. They had been doing little things like that to avoid her all week, and no one would tell her why. Eden was sure all the other 5th year girls knew. They kept laughing every time Hermione and Ron left a room just because Eden was there, or did something similar to avoid her.  
  
If it weren't for the fact that she was sitting between the Weasley twins she would have gotten up that minute and confronted Hermione, but she wasn't going to waste valuable time with him sitting close enough for her to touch. As Eden walked into her dormitory that night the other girls stopped talking abruptly. It was obvious that they had been talking about her.  
  
"Can I talk to you, Hermione?" Eden asked cautiously.  
  
As a reply Hermione stood up and walked over to where Eden was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Why are you avoiding me?" Eden asked bluntly.  
  
" I would think that was obvious. I read what you wrote that first night you were here. About Ron."  
  
"What are you talking about? I never wrote anything about..." Suddenly it dawned on Eden what Hermione was talking about. She started laughing her head off. " You thought (hahaha) I liked (hahahahahahah) Ron!? (hahahahahahahahaha)"  
  
"I don't see how that's funny." Hermione was starting to get mad at how Eden was acting like this was no big deal.  
  
Eden calmed down enough to talk normally. She put her hands on Hermione's shoulders and said calmly " I don't like Ron-"  
  
" But I read-"  
  
" Don't interrupt me. Haven't you realized that I didn't actually write Ron's name down?" Eden walked over to her bed and reached under the mattress. She pulled out her diary and flipped open to a page in the middle. She brought it back to where Hermione was standing frozen in the doorway and handed her the small notebook. " Here. This is where I finished that entry the next morning."  
  
Hermione quickly skimmed the page and burst out laughing. Her laughter was contagious and pretty soon Eden was laughing too. The other girls in the room had no idea what to make of the pair, so they ignored them and kept on gossiping about that days events.  
  
Meanwhile in a dreary cave halfway around the world two people were watching this scene in their picturepot. Both figures seemed very disturbed by it.  
  
" I think it is time to bring her back." Said the first figure in his raspy voice.  
  
The second figure nodded. "If she becomes to close to that mudblood we'll be having problems with her."  
  
Neither spoke for awhile, contemplating how to best to bring her to them. 


	5. A Love Potion Gone Wrong

In the Garden of Eden  
  
Part 5 Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Eden  
  
"Calm down Eden. You're acting like I've never made a love potion before."  
  
"Have you?"  
  
"Well, no. But I read all the information I could find on this one. It should be simple really." Hermione said as she added some powdered unicorn horn to the caldron. "There. Now all that we have to do is add one of your hairs, and we should be all set."  
  
Eden pulled one hair out of her head and added it to the sludge like mixture. After a moment, the potion became pale pink in color. Hermione then bottled the potion and handed it to Eden. "Just pour it into his pumpkin juice, and he should be totally in love with you within seconds. "  
  
Eden nodded. "Common. Let's go down to lunch. "  
  
Eden sat down nervously at the Gryffindor table. She couldn't believe she'd let Hermione talk her into giving Fred a love potion. But it was too late to back out now, seeing as he had just sat down next to her.  
  
"Would you like some pumpkin juice?" She asked nervously.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Carefully she poured him a glass of pumpkin juice in the glass she'd just added the potion to.  
  
"Thanks Eden." Fred said with a smile.  
  
Then, just as he was about to drink the potion laced juice, George walked over.  
  
"Thanks for the juice" he said as he grabbed the glass out of Fred's hand and drained it in one gulp. A weird look crossed over his face, like he was about to puke or something. But then the look vanished. "You look beautiful today Eden" He said with a smile as he sat down in the empty seat on the other side of Eden.  
  
Trying not to look to horrified, Eden returned his smile, knowing that she had to be nice to him, seeing as this was all her fault. She then looked over at Hermione and said "Hermione? We need to talk."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"That potion assignment you were helping me with."  
  
Hermione's eyes went wide. "Let's go outside. Excuse us."  
  
"What happened?" Hermione asked in a whisper, as soon as they were out of the Great Hall.  
  
"George drank the potion."  
  
"I'm sorry Eden."  
  
"It would have been fun to have Fred fawning over me, but George? What am I going to do?"  
  
"You'll just have to put up with it."  
  
"Wonderful. Isn't there some kind of anecdote for it?"  
  
"Not that I know of. It should wear off in about 24 hours though."  
  
"24 hours? Shit."  
  
"We get the boy." A raspy voice suggested. "She'll do anything we ask if we threaten to hurt the boy. "  
  
"A good idea." Replied another voice, this one slightly higher than the first. "But what about the mudblood. She could ruin all our plans."  
  
"We'll worry about her later." The first voice said in a timmidly.  
  
"If you say so." 


	6. Where's George?

A/n This part is kind of short. I'm sorry. I think I know what's gonna happen next though, so I should have the next part up soon. I hope you like this part.  
  
Please be kind, Review  
  
Peace, Love, I am a Dove -  
  
Nagini  
  
In The Garden of Eden - Part 6  
  
Where George?  
  
"Eden, have you seen George?"  
  
Eden gulped. "Not since I sent him to get me a glass of water from the kitchens, about ..." She looked at her watch, " Two hours ago! Ohmigod! I can't believe that I didn't notice he was gone! We have to find him right now!"  
  
Fred put his hand on Eden's shoulder to calm her down. That morning, just having him touch her would have made her knees turn to Jell-O, but now, she had more important things on her mind. Such as his twin.  
  
"I'm sure George is fine."  
  
"No! He's not. You don't understand. We can't just have him wandering around by himself, especially not after what happened at breakfast..." Eden tailed off. She didn't need to tell Fred about the love potion mix up.  
  
"What happened at breakfast?"  
  
"Nothing" Lying was not Eden's strong point.  
  
"Does it have anything to do with why he's been following you around all day?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Eden" Fred said in a tone of voice that said he wasn't going to take any nonsense from her.  
  
"Okay. Fine. I'll tell you. HermioneandIkindamadealovepotionandputsomeofitinyourpumkinjuicethismornigbu tthenGeorgedrankyourjusicesohe'sfollowingmearoundinsteadofyou." She paused and took a deep breath, then continued "I'm really sorry."  
  
"Run that by me one more time. I didn't understand a word."  
  
Eden sighed, and reapeated slowley "Hermione and I made a love potion last night. You were supposed to drink it. George did by accident."  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Fred screamed at Eden, causing the whole common room to stare at them. "Do you know what people are capable of under a love potion?" He continued in a quieter voice." He could have gone and killed himself because you so much as looked at someone else! He could have..." Fred ran out of words to express what could have happened to his brother. He turned and stalked out of the room.  
  
"Where are you going?" Yelled Eden after him.  
  
"To find my brother!" George screamed back.  
  
Eden ran to grab her cloak.  
  
Meanwhile nearly 500 miles away, George Weasley woke up with a terrible headache in the middle of a dark, damp cave. 


	7. A Note

In the Garden of Eden  
  
Part 7  
  
A/N: Well, here's the long awaited 7th part. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Eden, and the bad people. JKR owns everyone else.  
  
"I can't believe you grabbed the wrong one!" The tall blonde woman said, looking at her partner over the small table in the back of the cave.  
  
"How was I suppose to know there were two of them?" The man replied. "Maybe she'll come anyway." He added, optimistically.  
  
The woman snorted."Sure. And Muggles fly."  
  
" You never know. Maybe the other one will pressure her into looking for this one."  
  
George Weasley couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why would someone want to kidnap his brother? And who was the 'Her' They kept talking about?  
  
"We never should have let Eden go in the first place." The woman said, "Now, when we need her..."  
  
Eden! That was it! They were after Eden. But why go after Fred to get Eden?  
  
"I told you you should have just owled her and told her to come. All this sneaky kidnapping the boy she likes stuff, it's just going to backfire." The man said "I told you that a million times. But did you listen to me? No, why would you. You never listen to me. Not even when it comes to Eden, who we all know loves me more anyway ..."  
  
Eden knew these people? And she liked Fred!? George thought as he once again passed out.  
  
"Fred! Wait!" Eden yelled after the blob running down the hall in front of her. "Come on Fred! Stop being such a dork! I said I'm sorry!" Eden was practically in tears as she tore down the hall.  
  
By the time she caught up with Fred, he had stopped outside the bathroom door and was examining a piece of parchment. Without a word he handed it to her.  
  
Eden -  
  
If you want the boy to live, you'll come home.  
  
Love you.  
  
Mommy  
  
"Come on, we'll take my broom." Fred said gruffly.  
  
Sorry it's so short, but the next two parts make up for it. 


	8. Dark Magic

In the Garden of Eden Part 8 Standard disclaimer applies. I own Eden, Phoebe and Horace, and Bertha. Selena owns herself. JKR owns everyone else.  
  
"Down there, right behind that willow tree." Eden pointed to their destination.  
  
Fred directed the broom downward accordingly. "Why?" He asked, shocking Eden.  
  
She was surprised by his first word of the 500 mile trip. He hadn't even said anything when she explained how her parents weren't really dead, just dead to her, because of their association with dark magic. She had explained how they had wanted her to be the greatest dark wizard since You- Know-Who, and how she had escaped them to live with her Muggle cousin Velma in the states, and how her parents had attempted to murder Velma to get her back. He hadn't even said a word when she told him that she knew more dark magic than most wizards twice her age, but choose not to use it.  
  
"Why what?" She asked him to clarify.  
  
"Why would your mother take George?"  
  
"Because she's an evil selfish bitch and wanted to hurt me." And she probably thought he was you. Eden thought.  
  
Fred caught her unspoken words, but didn't respond. He was still slightly uneasy about the whole her liking him thing. He didn't know how to tell her that he'd secretly been seeing Selena Moon, a 6th year Ravenclaw girl.  
  
They landed with a slight thump. "Stay here." Eden told Fred.  
  
Shaking his head he started to respond, only to be cut off.  
  
"I know them better than you do. If things get ugly, you'd only be in the way."  
  
Fred smiled sadly, then leaned over and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Be careful." He warned.  
  
"I will." Eden said, reaching to make sure her wand was in her pocket. Then she turned and walked toward the cave.  
  
Inside, Eden's parents were watching the picturepot happily.  
  
" I told you she'd come, Phoebe" Her father said triumphantly, turning off the picturepot.  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes, but smiled none the less, glancing at the unconscious George, lying in the back corner of the cave. They sat there, chatting for a few minutes, becoming more nervous with each passing second.  
  
"Horace, what could possibly be taking that girl so long? She only had to walk from the tree to the entrance."  
  
"Well, it could be the fact that I decided to take the back way in." Eden said happily as she pointed her wand at her parents. "Eden, dear, how good to see you!" Her mother exclaimed.  
  
"Can it ma. What did you need so badly that it couldn't wait till the end of the term?"  
  
"We need your help with this new spell. We just didn't have enough power." Her dad said, relieved that she didn't seem to want to hurt them. He began to look around for his wand. He was horrified to find that his and Phoebe's wands were lying on the kitchen table, all the way on the other side of the cave.  
  
He glanced at Phoebe, who had obviously come to the same conclusion. She nodded toward the kitchen, her eyes saying that she'd distract Eden.  
  
Phoebe walked slowly toward Eden and put her arm gently around her daughter's shoulder.  
  
"How, honey, could you help us?" She began to turn Eden toward the other wall.  
  
"I won't help with any dark magic! I told you that years ago. I gave it up. It only hurts people."  
  
Phoebe looked over her shoulder and nodded to Horace, who began to inch his way across the cave.  
  
"But baby, you were so good at it! Everyone always thought so. Even Lord Voldmort himself commented on how well you were doing." Phoebe said, trying to keep Eden's attention.  
  
"Yeah, that from the wonderful dark wizard who lost his power and needed 11 years to get it back! Good always wins mom. That's just the way it works." Eden remarked sadly. "I wish I could help, really I --"  
  
"Eden! Watch out!!" Fred's scream made Eden spin around. She got up her wand just in time to block the spell her father had cast.  
  
"Crucio!" She yelled, causing her father to fall to the ground withering in pain.  
  
"See honey. I told you. You're a dark witch at heart. There's no way to deny it." Her mother smirked. Eden turned on her.  
  
"Avada Ka-"  
  
"Eden!" Fred screamed, causing her to lose concentration. She hurled the half finished spell at her mother anyway, causing Phoebe to fall to the ground in a dead faint.  
  
Fred ran to Phoebe's side and grabbed her wrist looking for a pulse.  
  
"You can't fight dark with dark Eden. So you know what would happen to you if you had killed your own mother? It's bad enough that you used an unforgivable curse. Do you really want death on your hands?"  
  
Eden turned away from him, almost in tears.  
  
Fred came up behind her and gently laid his hands on her shoulders. "Come on." He said. "Let's get George and go home."  
  
Epilogue coming soon. I promise. 


	9. Epilouge

In the Garden of Eden  
  
Epilogue  
  
Standard disclaimer  
  
AN: Thanks to all of you who read my story, especially those who read it when I first started it two years ago. I really didn't mean to take a two year break from writing. The next time I do, I'll make sure I have no half finished stories.  
  
But now, on with the Epilogue.  
  
It was one heck of a long broomride back to Hogwarts. They had to go slowly, so the still unconscious George wouldn't fall off the broom.  
  
When they returned to school in the wee hours of they morning, they found the front door unlocked, and Dumbledore waiting for them in the corridor. "They have a bed waiting in the infirmary for Mr. Weasley. We'll bring him there, then go to my office for a nice long talk." Eden and Fred were too weary to argue.  
  
Upon entering Dumbledore's office, Eden began to feel worse. Waiting for them were not only Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, but Eden's Aunt Bertha, as well as the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.  
  
"Oh Eden! I was so worried!" Her Aunt ran over and wrapped Eden in a large bear hug. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine Aunt Bertha. Tired, but fine."  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were happy to see Fred. Mrs. Weasley kept hugging him, and Mr. Weasley was beaming at his son.  
  
"Arthur, I think you should go and check on George. I'm sure Madame Pomfery won't mind if you don't make too much noise."  
  
Mr. Weasley nodded and led his wife out of the room.  
  
"Now, children, I think you need to explain to us exactly what happened in that cave." Fudge demanded.  
  
They told him what had happened. When they got to the part about Eden attacking her parents, Fred just said simply, "She knocked them both out."  
  
Eden looked at him suspiciously. Wasn't he going to say anything about how? He caught her eye and smiled, his glance saying that her secret was safe with him.  
  
Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at Fred's statement, but allowed the narrative to continue. When they were finished, Fudge stood up and said, " Well, thanks to the two of you, two more dark wizards have been caught. I'm opposed to you going after them yourselves, instead of allowing trained professionals to deal with them, but you did well."  
  
He shook Dumbledore and Bertha's hands and left.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and sent Fred and Eden off to bed.  
  
As they walked down the hall together, Fred said hesitantly, "Eden? I don't know how to tell you this, but well, I know how much you like me and all, but you really should know the truth. I've been seeing this girl for a couple months now, Selena Moon. She's a Ravenclaw, and really sweet, and... I hope you're okay with that, because I'd really like to still be friends with you."  
  
Eden smiled. "I'd like to be friends too." She paused for a moment. "Say, George doesn't have a girlfriend, does he?"  
  
Fred just laughed.  
  
The end. 


End file.
